Theories/Cupcake
The Cupcake Timeline The cupcake timelime theory asserts that the events taking place in Nocturne are not really happening. They are a bad dream that Theo is having shortly before his upcoming wedding to Izzy. The facts of the Cupcake Timeline are broadly consistent with those of timelines which have been seen within the Nocturne show, with a few significant changes. The timeline was born here: https://www.twitch.tv/tablestory/clip/MotionlessVenomousFerretAsianGlow Please note: The cupcake timeline was created immediately after episode 18 and has not yet been updated to maintain consistency with any information or factual innacuracies that have been revealed since Popular Culture Star Wars The Star Wars trilogy was well received and has a cult following, however it was never as huge a hit as it was in the primary Nocturne timeline. Consequently, only 3 movies were released and George Lucas neither created the prequels nor the christmas special. He also did not see any benefit in making special edition directors cuts years later with CGI effects. Han shot first. Characters Theo Theo is still a professor at the university in Athmore. Contrary to Nocturne version of Theo, this Theo proposed to his version of Adisa, as is consistent with Izzy's timeline - Hence, for consistency she shall be referred to as Izzy. He runs an occult studies class, as in the Nocturne timeline, however there is not a field trip to hear a talk about time, as Izzy is a practising psychologist rather than a professor of time. Izzy Izzy is fairly consistent with the Izzy that we know from the show. She is a practising psychologist in Grand Theory and engaged to Theo. Contrary to the Nocturne timeline, Izzy is not Brian's therapist. As is consistent with Izzy's known history, she is Blair's older sister who was put up for adoption. However, contrary to the Nocturne timeline, she introduced herself to Blair several years ago and they have a strong sororal relationship. A central part of which is there weekly Cupcakes and Coffee evenings, where Blair has izzy over to her flat and they sit in front of the TV watching cooking shows, chatting and eating cupcakes and drinking coffee. The cupcakes are passable, the coffee is excellent. Blair Unlike Briar, Blair did not have her experience in college of the shadow figure. However, in this timeline, she is still connected to Theo via her sister, Izzy. Blair works as a barista at The Sleepy Bean and is a member of Theo's occult class as a favour to Izzy, as he needed to make up numbers in order to qualify for funding. In the Cupcake Timeline, The Sleepy Bean is a dog friendly coffee house. Emma Emma is fundamentally the same as the version of Emma we saw in The Premiere. She is friends with Blair via the occult class and works as a nurse at the hospital. Brian The Cupcake Timeline depends upon the theory that the murder of Brian's family was, at least in part, orchestrated by Ishna. Within this timeline, Ishna either does not exist (being a figment of Theo's unconscious mind) or was not present in Athmore; either way, Brian's family was not murdered. As this version Brian did not have the impetus to fall into depression and heavy drinking, he is still happily living with his family. He is not a member of the occult studies class and is relatively unknown to the rest of the cast except Theo, who is a colleague of Brian's wife, Amy. Trick Trick did not join the occult class and as such did not meet any of the Nocturne cast through that avenue. While Trick was walking his dogs around town one day, he stopped into The Sleepy Bean. Through a incident involving his smaller dog jumping up at Blair while she was leaving work one day (The dog could smell her cat), Trick and Blair met, chatted and arranged a date. This date has not yet happened. As Nocturne is all happening in Theo's dream, and he only knows Trick from movies he's seen, Trick's history is unknown and may differ wildly from what we've seen in Nocturne. Category:Theories